


【费奥纳】缺德系列

by 我凭本事坠的机 (notyetabard)



Category: Celtic Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E5%87%AD%E6%9C%AC%E4%BA%8B%E5%9D%A0%E7%9A%84%E6%9C%BA
Summary: 没有关联的费奥纳缺德段子





	1. 直道相思两无益

卡尔特：舅舅，我要向你坦白一件事。

芬恩：说。

卡尔特：我爱上了一位诗人，我知道你也对她青睐有加。

芬恩：谁？

卡尔特：能让你随口背出诗句的，还有谁。

芬恩：你见过她？

卡尔特：虽然没有，可我无法按捺自己的感情了。我不需要见面，她的样貌如何都无关紧要。美妙的诗歌有很多，可从没有人拥有那样清澈优雅的视角。光是那样的灵魂就足以让人倾心了，不是吗？

芬恩：你要我做什么？

卡尔特：你似乎和她很熟，我想请你告诉我她的下落，好让我知道向何处找寻。

芬恩：如果你找不到呢？

卡尔特：如果还未开始寻找就担心这个，我还怎么敢声称我爱她。

芬恩：你再想想，说不定你不爱呢？

卡尔特：我知道这很荒谬，世人皆认为爱一个人需要知道其容貌身世。但我认为，只要看清了她的内心，审视与容貌是最不重要的东西。

芬恩：你确定无论她什么样你都能接受吗？

卡尔特：我确定无论她什么样我都能接受。因为最重要的事，我已经确认过无数次了，那就是我爱她。

芬恩：你对她是那种，爱情的爱吗？一定要在一起的那一种？

卡尔特：是的！……噢，不，芬恩，之前我就有所猜测，但千万别是我想的那样 —— 你也倾心于那位姑娘？

芬恩：要说喜欢还是不喜欢的话，我是喜欢的。

卡尔特：原来如此，我早该料到。她是那样特别，那样动人，而您又与她相熟，怎么会不动心呢。

芬恩：但我倒是不在意她和别人在一起。

卡尔特：你们，不是，你们不是情侣关系？

芬恩：当然不是。

卡尔特：那你为什么不愿告诉我她的下落，还要如此考验我呢？

芬恩：我突然觉得有必要替她确认你的心意，仅此而已。

卡尔特：原来是这样。我的心意可鉴天地，只待对她说明，她就会明白我是世界上最爱她的人。当然，您如此关心她，我也希望能得到你的祝福。

芬恩：我明白了。

芬恩：你不是来找我向莪相提亲的吧？

卡尔特：我怎么会来找你向莪相提亲呢？

卡尔特：等等。

芬恩：这么说你不知道那是我儿子写的。

卡尔特：不可能。

芬恩：那一看就是我儿子写的东西。

卡尔特：那一看就是女性视角。

芬恩：十岁前我给他讲睡前故事，十岁后他给我讲睡前故事。男人女人老人小孩视角我什么都听过。

卡尔特：不

芬恩：要我给你讲几个吗？

卡尔特：不我不听，啊啊啊啊啊

芬恩：哦对了，这件事莪相知道吗？

卡尔特：噢，不。

芬恩：是他让你来找我的？

卡尔特：是。

芬恩：哦。

芬恩：刚才的话你没有听见，再重复一遍你的问题。

卡尔特：我爱上了一位诗人，您似乎对她很熟悉 …… 您见过她吗？

芬恩：很遗憾，没有呢。


	2. 【团你】事后清晨

这束头发不是我的。

我看着指尖缠绕着的金发，这么想着，因为我的头发不是这个颜色。

抬起手，我发现它来自身后，从我的脖子那里垂落下来。

意味着我的身后还有一个人，此刻我枕的手臂也是他的。

但不管怎么说，真是十分好看的头发。

我松开那些发丝，让它们垂落到掌心里。

童话里只有公主才会有那样头发，像把阳光织进了丝缎里，耀眼、柔软、可爱。

我忍不住再挑起一缕，像亲吻公主的手一样，端到唇边亲了一下。

不得不说唇感非常好，使我感受到偷香窃玉的刺激。

然而此刻脑后也突然落下了一个吻。

我僵住。

……被看到了。

什么时候醒的！！！

醒了怎么不吱声的！！！

本来打算悄无声息偷偷溜走的我现在要怎么办！！！

……

没有找到答案的我继续僵住。

说起这件事我是有些后悔的。

作为一方富庶土地的领主，我的人生体验就是不太差钱，导致了一种非常好客的性格。

但我不该用金钱衡量了一小下我的仰慕之心，表达了团长一夜值千金这个想法。

话一出口我就十分地后悔，也庆幸当时宴会上大家情绪高涨，所有人都配合地当一个玩笑，没有谁因为觉得我侮辱了这个我惹不起的男人而揍我。

还好。

毕竟当时我报的价接近我的全部身家，以此来显示他在我眼里有多好。真要付的话，我可能，会变得很穷。

比如现在，考虑到枕在脑袋下的手臂的主人，我可能已经破产了。

见我半天没动静，他伸出手，慢慢地，一点一点，把那缕头发从我手中抽出来。

我缩在这个怀抱里，依然不敢动。回想起昨夜的情况，突然意识到有一件非常重要的事我们没有谈妥——

这必须得是按时间而不是按次数收费的吧！

顾不得太多了，现在不是犹豫要不要脸的时刻，这涉及到我是穷到身无分文还是穷到债台高筑的问题。

我回过头。

清晨阳光下男人的美貌短暂地刺瞎了我的双眼。

俨然就是我睡不起的样子。

但我很快振作起来，正视他的眼睛，打算谈一谈关于夜资的问题。

目光接触，男人了然地吻过来，把我按回枕头上。

我觉得他可能误会了什么。

并且我很快就要去挖煤了。

不、不是只说了一晚的吗！

这是事后清晨的礼节还是打算做下去啊？

分不清状况导致我连手都不知道该放哪里。

他相当体贴地捉起它们，十指交握按在床上，覆了过来，又有一缕头发从他肩头垂下，掉落在我的胸口。

我忍住吹起它的冲动——虽然我昨天很可能已经干过这种傻事儿了。依稀好像还被笑了——意识到了现在的情况。

具体来说，我察觉到了。

再具体一点，我在不经意的动作间感受到了。

嗯，硬的。

再不阻止的话，我的下一代都可能会继续在矿洞里挖煤。

“等等我有话说！”

没有使什么劲我就推开了他，谢天谢地。老实说在光线良好、意识清醒的情况下，这副赤裸的躯体光是碰一下我都很有压力，不知道昨晚是怎样的色心给了我勇气。

现在我只是几根手指搭在他肩上做了个要推的意思，他相当自然地就停下并让开了。

“……”

尽管如此，我此刻依然一丝不挂地睡在这个男人身下，双手以一个想要不刻意地遮掩一下胸口的姿势收在身前。在这么坦诚相对的情况下我一时没能轻易地开这个口。

见我没动静，他好整以暇地换了个更惬意的姿势，一手支着头，另一只手放在我身体的另一侧，发现我非常别扭地护着胸口，就把被子拉上来盖住了我们，只是被子下的一条腿非常不见外地歇在了我双腿的中间，搁的地方差一点点就是不能再往上的位置。

一脸洗耳恭听的认真表情看着我。

好吧，事已至此。

为了不去挖煤。

“昨天说的两千箱，几乎是我的全部身家了。”

“是吗。”

“对，所以，再有一次的话，我付不起了。”

“这样啊。”

这样个鬼啊。

我认真地看他。

他认真地看我，没有一丝丝捉弄的笑意或隐藏着恶作剧的表情。许久，“那便宜些？”

便、便宜……

“便宜多少？”

“你还有多少？”

“……五、五六十。”

“那再收十箱？”

……

十箱金子就能睡费奥纳的团长，传出去我怕你身体受不住啊。

“那五箱？”

回过神，我发现他笑了，金色睫毛下的绿眼睛离我越来越近。

“四箱？”

“……”

“三？”

“……”

“那你想给多少？”

“……”我鼓起勇气，“一个金币。”

“成交。”

“领主，我再理解一下你的意思。”

“嗯。”

“就是说我们宴请了费奥纳，招待了他们一夜，他们首领还睡了我们的领主，但我们要给他们钱。”

“你理解得很深刻，或许过分深刻了。”

“十分抱歉。”

“金子搬来了吗。”

“就在前庭，昨晚连夜搬来的。”

“再放一个金币上去。”

“是。”管家应声离开了。

我对镜整了整衣领。

好好的一个人，就要去挖煤了。

所幸我家仆众多，大家齐心协力挖个几年，说不定还能再富回来。

最终那三千箱金子还是没有被带走，说是这人嫌太重不愿意搬，最后只拿走了一个金币。

我抚着高高堆起的箱子，吩咐管家以后如果他们路过，就用最好的酒和食物招待。

“是，但……”

我抬手打断他。

有些事不需要过多解释，对方给与我尊重，我自然也要回以尊重。

欠别人的可以再说，这一笔债必须得还，毕竟，“那是辛苦挣来的卖身钱。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In the entry on orc treith in Cormac's Glossary, we do learn that Finn had a mistress handy near every forest used to frequent, and that these women supplied and nourished the Fianna."
> 
> “芬恩在常去的每一座森林附近都有一位情人，她们会招待费奥纳并提供补给。”
> 
> Joseph Falaky Nagy, Fenian Heroes and Their Rites of Passage, Béaloideas, Iml. 54/55 (1986/1987), pp. 161-182


	3. Betrayal兼容性测试

迪卢木多：你来了。

芬恩：我来了。

迪卢木多：抱歉让你赶过来。

芬恩：没事。

迪卢木多：萨温呢？

芬恩：她睡了，有管家替我看着。没事，三岁的小孩能闹出什么动静。

迪卢木多：那就好。

芬恩：怎么了我的朋友？

迪卢木多：我知道我必须和你谈一谈了。

芬恩：坐。

迪卢木多：谢谢，这是我的家。

芬恩：你看起来真糟。

迪卢木多：格兰妮下午告诉我，你知道我们的事了。

芬恩：……你和格兰妮的事？嗯，我知道。怎么了？

芬恩：你们不是早就结束了吗？

迪卢木多：你知道？……我们确实早就结束了。

芬恩：所以你找我来，是因为我们要分开了，所以你打算和她在一起？

迪卢木多：不，我们早就结束了。你什么时候知道的？

迪卢木多：你们要分开？

芬恩：她没告诉你吗？我以为她告诉你了。

迪卢木多：我们已经结束了，你们为什么要分开？

芬恩：她昨天发现我出轨了。

迪卢木多：你出轨了。

芬恩：是。

迪卢木多：什么时候？

芬恩：大概一年前。

迪卢木多：一年……我什么都不知道。

迪卢木多：真有意思，我总以为如果有一天你出轨，我一定是第一个知道并为你掩护的人，我们曾经是那么好的朋友。

芬恩：本来也许会的，但既然你们是那样的关系，再让你帮我瞒她，对你的心理不太好，不是吗？

迪卢木多：等等，你不是刚知道我和她的关系？

芬恩：我四年前就知道了，在萨温出生之前。我记得你们是萨温出生后分开的？

迪卢木多：所以你一直知道，却不告诉我，还和平常一样跟我出去打猎？

芬恩：我以为你知道。格兰妮没有告诉你吗？

迪卢木多：她告诉你她告诉我了吗？

芬恩：没有。但后来她说你们结束了，我以为是你知道我知道了。

迪卢木多：我不知道。

芬恩：所以你们分开是因为别的原因？不会是因为她怀了萨温吧?

迪卢木多：你没有想过是因为她想做个好母亲之类的吗？

芬恩：她不能既做个好母亲，又和你在一起吗？

迪卢木多：天啊，芬恩，你不会以为……

迪卢木多：萨温是你的孩子！

芬恩：我知道，那段时间你出门了。说起来好笑，我几乎同时知道了她怀孕的事和你们在一起的事。

芬恩：我当时想，天哪，迪卢木多知道了一定很难过。

芬恩：不过我没想到你会介意。她当然会有孩子，她是我的妻子，

迪卢木多：说起来好笑，我也没想到我会介意。

迪卢木多：而且你为什么没告诉我你个混蛋。你知道后不是应该来质问我，而不是像往常一样和我到处溜达吗？

芬恩：你睡了我的妻子我也没有骂你混蛋好吗你个混蛋。

迪卢木多：你不仅骗了我这么久，你还骗了格兰妮这么久，你背着她出轨。

芬恩：没有很久，就一年。

迪卢木多：你出轨一年了而我一无所知。

芬恩：你要我向你道歉吗？

迪卢木多：所以你什么都知道。在知道这些事后，你选择像以前一样过了……四年——萨温三岁了对吧。

芬恩：没有像以前一样，我出轨了。

迪卢木多：我没有说你和她。

芬恩：我和你吗？

芬恩：我和你与她们有关吗？你不是也结婚了。

芬恩：你还要酒吗？

迪卢木多：谢谢，我自己来。

芬恩：我们很久没有一起打猎了。

迪卢木多：我们很久没有一起做任何事了，要这么说的话。你从塔拉回来后我就出海了，我回来时你在异界，后来芒斯特有事我就过去了。

迪卢木多：这可能就是为什么我对你出轨的事一无所知。

芬恩：我在想，或许不该让你再为了这些事旅行了，基雅克可以帮你做这些。

迪卢木多：基雅克就是我在旅行途中认识，带到费奥纳的。

芬恩：不，等等，不行。我还是找别人吧，他可能不想离开格兰妮。

迪卢木多：他们现在在一起？

芬恩：严格来说不能算在一起，只是有一些交往而已，他们没有定下来。

迪卢木多：我以为我们曾经是那么好的朋友。

芬恩：我和基雅克还是朋友呢，我们现在也是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /关于取名/  
> 基雅克是原典里刷子被公主劈腿的对象的名字，萨温是原典里芬恩和公主的女儿的名字。
> 
> /关于原著/  
> 有很多作品会让你重新认识出轨这件事，安娜·卡列尼娜、查泰莱夫人的情人、纯真年代……  
> Betrayal作为拿过诺奖的剧作家Harold Pinter的经典作品之一，动人之处就在于他把出轨这个狗血伦理梗放在了莎剧式的背叛主题下，而没有把重点放在情爱上。
> 
> 剧里表面只叙述了Emma与丈夫Robert的亲密挚友Jerry的婚外情，但展现的背叛却包括Robert向好友Jerry隐瞒自己另一桩婚外情的背叛、Emma和Robert对Jerry共同隐瞒Robert已经知情的背叛、Emma在和Jerry保持关系时怀了丈夫的孩子的背叛、Emma与Jerry的好友的另一段关系的背叛、Jerry不愿离婚娶Emma的背叛……
> 
> 但随着剧情的递进你会发现这段事情的主要冲突其实是在两个男人身上。更具体来说，他们两人对对方的重视程度，都不亚于他们和Emma的关系。所以你会看到他们根本没有纠结过Emma爱谁这件事，也没有尝试从对方手里夺走她。他们受到的伤害，始终来源于对方对他们之间的友谊的背叛。
> 
> Robert在Emma坦白婚外情后说了这么一句话，“我一直很喜欢Jerry。甚至比喜欢你还要喜欢他。我不如自己亲自出轨他。”  
> Jerry在知道Emma坦白后目瞪口呆，“你告诉他了？但他是我最久最久的朋友。我甚至抱着他的亲女儿玩抛高高，在我家的厨房里。他就在一旁看着我这么做。”
> 
> Robert在知道妻子和好友的私情后很是伤心难过，但最后却选择假装无事发生。  
> 你很难揣测他怎么想，理由或多或少类似于Jerry在发现他知情后惊慌的原因。  
> 在事情的最后，两人对话中有这么一段。  
> Jerry说：“We used to like each other.”  
> Robert说：“We still do.”
> 
> 我猜Emma也是看不下去这一对了。
> 
> /认真的时间线/  
> 公主背叛团长睡了刷子  
> 刷子背叛团长隐瞒了婚外情  
> 但刷子背叛公主不愿娶她  
> 于是在刷子出差的时候，公主又背叛刷子睡了团长  
> 刷子回来发现被公主背叛而且有了孩子，于是分手  
> 公主就背叛刷子去向团长坦白出轨  
> 但团长背叛刷子对他隐瞒了自己知情  
> 后来刷子背叛对公主的爱和别人结婚  
> 于是公主背叛刷子睡了基雅克  
> 随后团长背叛公主出了轨  
> 又背叛刷子再次对他隐瞒此事  
> 公主发现被团长背叛，果断离婚  
> 公主找到刷子，告诉他她背叛了他们对团长坦白了两人的事  
> 当天晚上刷子找到团长打算忏悔  
> 然后发现团长和公主和基雅克都背叛了自己


End file.
